


Family Calls.

by On_Sonnshine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dinner, Eight is chill, Fluff, M/M, Nine is protective, Robbie Anxious AF, Sport's Brother, Sport's Dad, Sport's Sister, Sporty's home, Swearing, yes????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Sportacus had received many letters, from his father and siblings, begging him to come home and see them. Finally, after long debates, and pleading with Robbie, he's finally going to go home and face his family.... Did I mention that they haven't met Robbie yet? And one family member isn't very happy with the news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize i'm fighting against everything everyone believes but this is my own HC. His brother, Níu, is number nine. His sister, Atta, is number eight. Íþró is number seven. NO ONE IS AN ABUSIVE ASS. Níu is the oldest, he's 39 human years, but due to being an Elf, still looks more 22. Atta is 34, and again looks more early twenties. And Sport, of course, is 31 human years , and you know how he looks. (Side note, Robbie was still beaten and abused before Sport came along. I'll explain in later chapters).

"NIU!" Atta shouted as she turned from her spot and began sprinting back towards her home.  
  
A few other elves immediately moved out of her way, looking at her quizzically as she shouted once more for her brother. The sports elves were generally more energetic but still it wasn't usual for one of them to go sprinting across the village shouting for their sibling. It was only moments later that she ran directly into the door of their home, shoving it open. She ran into the kitchen, then putting the paper down on the table and looked down at Niu, who hadn't even stood from his spot at the table.  
  
"Something exciting happen?" He asked with an amused chuckle.  
  
"Very! Sportacus has said that he will be coming tomorrow!" Atta answered immediately as the wind blew the door shut softly.  
  
Níu's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet, mirroring Atta's excitement with his own.  
  
"Yes! Sportacus hasn't been here in a few years, this is fantastic! Is he bringing his missus?" Níu then asked, sitting down in his seat again and picking up the letter.  
  
Atta's joy waned at that. She hesitated, before speaking cautiously.  
  
"About that, he's finally told us a bit about his 'missus'. And I don't know how happy you'll be." She told him honestly, clasping her hands together in front of her stomach.  
  
Níu looked at her as though she was insane.  
  
"What? How could I not be happy about my brother finally telling us about his mate?" Níu asked rhetorically, looking down at the paper as he began to read.  
  
As he progressed through the letter, his face fell and a frown appeared on his face. He looked up, an angry glint in his eye.  
  
"A Fae? Tíu... He's gone and made a _Fae_ , of all things, his mate?" He asked, his voice quiet.  
  
Atta grimaced. Personally, she didn't mind Fae. Whoever her brother chose was who he chose, and she was happy for him. But Níu had a bit of experience with Fae, and didn't take too kindly to them.  
  
"He's only Half-Fae. And he's not ' _a Fae_ '. His name is Robbie, as _Sportacus_ told us in the letter." Atta said strongly, not about to have her brother, nor his mate disrespected.  
  
She was quite the protective type, but she saw it differently than Níu. He saw it as 'Keep everything away from Sportacus he can't handle himself'. Atta saw it as 'Sportacus can take care of himself but if someone hurts him, THEN they need to be kept away.'.  
  
"And ya know, it's not even that he's gay, before he began talking about a mate I suspected so. But that he'd go behind our backs and begin to see a _lying, cheating, scheming Fae!_ I believe he gave _zero_ thought to this! Perhaps we can talk him out of it when he gets here..." Níu trailed off thoughtfully, having not even heard Atta's words.  
  
"How could our brother be so _stupid_? I mean, I knew he was trusting but this is just _ridiculous_! And-" Níu was cut off as Atta slammed her hand down on the table in front of him.  
  
" **Enough**!" She stated sternly, nearly shouting at him. Níu shut up immediately, looking directly up at Atta.  
  
"Okay. You are _NOT_ going to insult Sportacus over his decision. You are _NOT_ going to be rude to either of them tomorrow, and you most DEFINITELY are **_NOT_** going to try and talk Sportacus out of dating Robbie." She knew her words may take effect now, but tomorrow they would mean nothing.  
  
She didn't care, as long as he knew. She could stop him again tomorrow, if Sportacus or Íþró didn't first. He stared up at her blankly for a moment before standing up and pushing his chair in.  
  
"Let's go show father." He said, picking up the paper. and holding it out to her.  
  
Of course he wouldn't admit defeat, of COURSE he wouldn't man up and admit it. Atta took the paper from him.  
  
"Where even is he?" Atta asked, looking up at her brother. He'd been in the house when she'd strolled down to check the mail.  
  
"I think he's out back... somewhere. With Glanni. After all, Glanni does have to leave tomorrow so father would be clinging to his side." Níu explained, walking towards the back door.  
  
"Honestly, just call him köttur. For the nicknames we have, it's only fair we give him one." Atta said with a giggle, causing Níu to snicker.  
  
They went outside and sure enough, Íþró was leaning against the fence, watching Glanni adoringly as he walked along the top of the fence. One foot directly in front of the other, employing skills from his past that only Ipro would recognize.  
  
"I think it was two years ago I convinced Glanni to wear normal clothes and I am so glad I did. That's the outfit I bought him." Atta observed gleefully.  
  
What Glanni was wearing was simple but perfect for someone like him. A black sweater and a black pair of jeans, black leather boots that went just a few inches above his ankle. And then there was the bright pink chain with a golden cat pendant on it under the collar of the sweater. The necklace was something Íþró bought him a few years ago.  
  
"Watch this." Níu whispered to her.  
  
She knew immediately what he was going to do and tried to stop him but he dodged out of reach and he crept over to a tree that shielded him from view.  
  
"WOOF!" He called loudly. Glanni let out a shrill shriek and leapt onto a nearby tree, catching himself easily on one of the branches.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Glanni shouted at Níu who burst into laughter.  
  
"Sorry!" He said, at least sounding genuine.  
  
Íþró chuckled and went over, holding a hand up to Glanni who then ignored it and leapt down from the tree, putting his hand on Íþró's shoulder to steady himself.  
  
"I tried to stop him!" Atta said defensively, jogging over to the three.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Glanni grumbled under his breath, brushing off his sweater and jeans.  
  
"Anyways, father, we have something to show you." Atta said, turning to look at Íþró as she held the letter out to him.  
  
"Oh!" He said happily, taking the letter from her hand gently.  
  
He began to read it and Glanni came up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his chin on his head, curiously reading the letter over his shoulder. He frowned in thought when he finished.  
  
"Oh finally he's accepted! Wonderful, I didn't think he would!" Íþró cheered eagerly. Níu rolled his eyes and turned, striding angrily back into the house.  
  
"He's still mad that Robbie is half-Fae." Atta explained which Íþró accepted.  
  
"Has he ever mentioned Robbie's last name, by any chance?" Glanni asked when the conversation lulled, the question not really directed at someone, just out in the open for an answer.  
  
"Rotten. Robbie Rotten." Atta told him, Sportacus having mentioned his last name a few letters back.  
  
A look of realization came across Glanni's face before it was replaced quickly by doubt.  
  
"What?" Atta asked, wondering what could possibly be going through his mind. Even after all these years Glanni still wasn't exactly what you'd call an 'open book'.  
  
He shook his head, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Nothing for you to know, tré." He snapped, before licking his lips and shaking his head.  
  
She sighed at the nickname. Just because her outfits were mostly green, and her favorite color was green, he'd nicknamed her tré.  
  
"Oh, and helvíti is pissed because of a _Fae_? And a hybrid at that? Please bitch, i'm friends with a human Fae hybrid. We haven't seen each other in a while though..." Glanni said, trailing off once more. He sounded almost... sad, in his last sentence.  
  
Once more, he'd nicknamed Niu helvíti because of his temper.  
  
"Anyways, father, I was hoping that I could cook Sportacus' favorite food? It's the one you don't know how to cook." Atta explains.  
  
"Yes, Atta, that'd be perfect." He replied happily.  
  
_And so it was decided that the next day, everything would be perfect. Hopefully._

**Author's Note:**

> Atta's nickname is 'tree'. Níu's is 'hell'. And 'köttur' is cat.


End file.
